Field
The invention relates to radio frequency resonators
Description of the Related Art
Radio frequency (RF) resonators may be used to realize radio frequency filters such as duplex filters. The RF resonator may comprise a transmission (TX) resonator tuned to a transmission frequency and a reception (RX) resonator tuned to a reception frequency. Tuning of the RF resonator may be needed to adjust the resonance frequency of the resonator to a desired frequency such that the performance of the RF resonator is optimized.